The Wedding
by Bloominout
Summary: Her best friend is getting married. She's had to deal with Dean for years, after the wedding she will finally be rid of him. Or will she?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I have edited myself but am still looking for a Beta reader so please excuse minor mistakes.

Laney pushed the bangs out of her grey eyes. She pulled her light brown hair into a bun and took a deep breath. She had been at this for hours. Exhausted didn't even begin to explain how she was feeling. Some of the details to this wedding were proving more complicated than necessary. The happy couple better be thankful.

It had been five years since her best friend Jane had met the man of her dreams. Sam Winchester was amazing, and someone Laney approved of from day one. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He was intelligent and sensitive. And he made her Jane laugh. That was the kicker. Watching her best friend laugh and feel almost normal after losing her father pretty much sealed the deal.

The stereotypical physical beauty of the man didn't hurt either. It would be hard to believe he wasn't some clunk head if she didn't know about the real Sam Winchester. The one that saved them. Sam Winchester had saved their lives and in turn fell in love with her best friend Jane.

One of their girlfriends had gone missing and when her body turned up with her heart ripped out Jane and Laney were devastated. When the feds rolled into town and the girls were questioned they got caught up in what they thought to be a murder investigation. Days later another girl had been found dead and when Jane and Laney realized they were the next targets they started to put together their own case.

Amid all the danger, Jane had been taken. Laney had, without question, tracked down her friend and began her own rescue mission. When Sam and Dean Winchester showed up to save you, it should be a fairy tale ending. Jane and Sam's relieved reunion followed an intense lecture from THE Dean Winchester. It hadn't been enough that he was insufferable as a FBI agent, now she learned he was a hero and she could stand him even less.

There were sparks between Sam and Jane from day one. She had found comfort in him when she was grieving for her friend's death. They had somehow connected through all the excitement and then he had just started to show up randomly. From what Laney had learned, the hunter life didn't allow for friends, relationships, or any type of normalcy. They were never in one spot long. While Jane was having an affair with Sam Winchester, Laney was stuck with Dean. The annoying brother. The disgusting, foul mouthed invalid raised by wolves. Dean Winchester; the sexy, mysterious, hard-ass brother. The fact that he was gorgeous, and funny, and whenever she was around him she couldn't stop thinking about screwing him just made the situation worse.

It was no different now, five years later.

But now, now she was pouring over the planner in the downstairs lobby of the hotel. Her second vodka tonic sat half empty and all the names from the seating chart were blurring together.

Dean had had mutual feelings about Laney. Although, she hadn't been like one of the typical girls he had saved. She was annoying, pretentious, and packed a hell of a punch. Minus being a big pain in the ass, he hadn't been able to let go of the feelings he's had for five years. Sure, he covered it up with the typical bar hook up, but no one needed to know that. Hunting had been more serious for him. He'd had a lot of practice with burying himself in his work.

When Dean walked in to the hotel and locked eyes with Laney he felt all his exhaustion fall away. The stress of the job seemed to melt off his shoulders; despite how desperately he needed a shower. Instead of going over to the table she was at, he decided to go up to his room. Maybe come back down and see if he could finally convince her that he wasn't the big dick she thought he was. He held her gaze again after checking in and all the way to the elevator. He could have sworn she took in a sharp breath when he had deliberately licked his lips before the elevator doors closed. Damn, it had been too long since he'd seen her.

It was late, Laney and the bartender were the only one's downstairs. When the elevator dinged she had already known who it was. She knew Dean wouldn't have given up that easy.

Laney was happy she had started on her third drink. She'd never been able to have a normal conversation with the man. Maybe there was a first for everything. She signaled for the bartender to bring over a beer and wasn't disappointed when Dean strolled knowingly to the table.

"Laney, looking good as usual," he said low and slow. Chugged half the beer she had sent over.

"Dean, looking smug, as usual," Laney quipped back.

Dean watched as she looked uninterested in his presence. She began moving around brightly colored stickers in a large spiral bound notebook.

"Oh, Laney you know me so well."

"Well it's not hard to figure out someone so surface level."

"Ah, my girl, she doesn't miss a beat."

"I'm not your girl."

"That," Dean said very low, getting her attention, "I'm very aware of."

When Laney looked up from the book, she felt her heart race. Being under that stare of his had always sent her into a fit. She pushed her legs together under the table and tried to slow her breathing. She would not let herself get excited because he was around.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dean smiled and ignored the question, "What's that, the seating chart? Sam told me the two of you were freaking out over it. Something about the cousins." He took a long swig of his beer and she wished she was that bottle.

She cleared her through and responded as even tone as possible. "Yes, a set of Jane's cousins are hot and cold. The newest is a fight over some guy and now I have to rearrange the entire seating chart to have them on opposite ends of the room."

"Oh, Lane that seems like a lot of trouble. Why not just let everyone sit where they want?"

"I hate when you call me that."

"I know," he smiled.

Dean, was arrogant for sure. She hadn't missed that part about him. He always knew just what to say to piss her off. She wouldn't be able to finish this tonight anyways so she started packing everything up. Better to escape before she got in too deep with him.

"Woah, hey wait a minute," Dean grabbed her arm, sending a major heat wave through both of them.

"You're such an ass."

"One of my many charming qualities."

"Ha!" Laney shouted and Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Look Laney don't go, I'll help you."

"No thanks, you'd just be worried about where all the single women are sitting for potential hook ups anyways."

"Well, you're not wrong."

Laney downed the rest of her drink, gathered all the wedding materials and stomped off to the elevator. Dean was in quick pursuit, sliding into the elevator right before the doors closed.

"Ugh, you're like a parasite!"

He laughed, "You just can't get rid of me."

"If only! Listen here, Winchester. Jane is my best friend and she loves your brother. How you two are related remains unseen, but you will behave during this next week. You will keep your hunting escapades, your disgusting mannerisms, and your dick in your pants for the next few days so that the two people we care about the most in this shitty world get to have the best days of their lives!"

Laney hadn't realized how intense she started to get, how she'd cornered Dean in the elevator and was faced to face with him.

He licked his lips again, "Lane, I love it when you talk dirty to me."

She was too close, way too close. When the elevator dinged she whirled around and stomped off to her room.

"Okay Laney, come on. I'm not here to make this worse. I think Jane is amazing. I want my little brother to be happy and no one other than Jane can do that. He gave up hunting for Christ sake!"

Laney softened. Why did she always get so riled up around him? She could never seem to control herself when he was around.

"Dean, I know. I know how serious that is." When she turned around from her door to end the conversation she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for that low and slow heat to creep up her legs and settle in her belly. Every time he got close she started to feel like a teenage girl again.

When she couldn't find the words, he gave them to her. "They have been in love from the beginning. I know how serious that is too."

Laney had to step back, she had to escape. She knew he wasn't talking to her but she felt it again. Every time she was with him she felt this glimmer of what they could be.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page." She walked into her room.

"Laney.."

"Good night Dean." She ended it with a very final click of the hotel room door.

"Damn," he ran his hands through his hair. That girl never failed to get underneath his skin. What the hell was he talking about love and shit for? He knew nothing about it, nor did he want to. He'd been on this girl for five years, damn if it wasn't time to take her ass to bed so they could both get this banter out of their system. He stalked down toward his room, knowing that was never going to happen. Shit, he hoped Jane had some cute bridesmaids for him to take his mind off of fucking Laney, otherwise he would never get through this damn wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a decompress day. Or so Laney had thought. She organized an entire spa day for the wedding party. However ridiculous it seemed given the nature of their profession, she was determined to give Jane and Sam a normal wedding.

Sam had long since given up the life but Jane knew he had a calling and that he would often receive a call from his brother. Some jobs were just too big for one man. Jane was the most loving, kind natured, girl next door you could find. Perhaps that's what had attracted Sam in the first place. She was something fresh in a life of blood and ruin.

Laney was outside of Dean's hotel room with a cup of coffee, reminding herself she was doing this all for Jane. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and knocked. She imagined him face first in the bed, passed out from the drive and the job. When she started to imagine what he looked like in bed, sheets tangled around him, only wearing boxers, her throat went dry.

He finally answered after the third knock. Lane was disappointed when he answered fully clothed. She pushed her way through and shoved the coffee at him.

"Good morning to you too," Dean griped, before taking a sip of hot coffee. When he sighed in pleasure all the hair on Laney's arms stood up. She deliberately turned around and saw that his suitcase was all packed up.

"Aren't you going to unpack? I assumed you'd be glad to stick in one spot for a while." She said, ignoring him.

"Actually, I had to pack up again this morning. I have to head out."

She whirled around, "What?"

"I got a call from a friend who may be in trouble. I have to go." Dean headed over to the bed setting his cup on the nightstand he began to pack the last of his toiletries.

"No way!"

"Lane, my friends in trouble, don't give me a bunch of shit right now."

"I'm not trying to," She softened, "but you know the most important thing to Sam is to have you here."

"And I will be. I'll be back in time, I promise."

Laney started to panic, she knew a Winchester promise had no weight to it. Unless it was to a family member, it was halfhearted and often forgotten.

"Is it a two-man job, Dean?"

His nostrils flared, when he turned around with that look. "Don't start Lane. Sam is retired and I hunt alone now."

"No, you don't. I'm not stupid, Sam may have given up the life but if it's a big job he never lets you put yourself in jeopardy."

Dean threw his bag over his shoulder and went toe to toe with her. "Get off your high horse, sweetheart. You're not doing me any favors. You made that pretty clear last night." He stepped around her and headed out the door.

Laney's heart sank. Why did he drive her so incredibly crazy? The more reality started to set in the more she realized she couldn't let Dean go on this hunt alone. He wouldn't let her go without a fight though. The entire way back to her room to pack she worked on developing some sort of blackmail to convince Dean to let her go.

Dean was set to go. He'd eaten an incredibly free complimentary breakfast, stuffed his duffel full of everything possible from the hotel, and was loading up the impala. He mentally checked off items in the trunk and when he was satisfied shut the hood.

There she was. Annoyingly sunny and beautiful Laney Carpenter.

He groaned as loud as possible. "What now?"

When she smiled, the radiance she exuded warmed him from the inside and took a hold right around his heart. He pushed his sunglasses onto his face, trying to ignore that feeling he was getting again. His feelings were really beginning to irritate him.

She knowingly opened the back door to the impala and threw her bags in. She saw the recognition on Dean's face and walked to the passenger door, ignoring it. She heard a long protest of no's as threw open the door and got in.

Dean hurried in behind her and once he was sitting across from her his temper started to flare. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

She glanced over at him, nonchalantly. "I'm going with you."

"THE HELL YOU ARE!"

"I'm going with you and you don't have a choice."

"THE HELL I DON'T!"

"Dean, this is supposed to be the happiest time of Sam and Janes life. I will not have you parading all over god knows where with a chance that you won't come back!" She thought about how serious that statement was. Not only to her friends but to herself as well.

"That's what I thought." She turned to look out the front of the car, and put on her large round sunglasses.

Dean thought about how delicate they made her face look. Emotions started running through him. If she came with him he would have a guarantee to both Jane and Sam that he would be back in time, causing them a lot less stress. On the other hand, he would have a lot more stress bringing Laney on this hunt and not only having to solve a case but also babysit her. It was a shame he didn't see another way around the situation. He made a mental note to leave her in the hotel room stranded at any opportunity.

"This is stupid ass idea. This job is not safe and I don't know what I- Sam and Jane would do if you got hurt." She heard it in his voice, the seriousness, the raw feelings. He always thought he was so clever at hiding them. She noted his tight grip on the steering wheel.

"I've made up my mind. And relax, it's not like it's my first time."

His heart skipped a beat. He remembered the first time he'd taught her to shoot a gun. Although, he knew she could handle herself the idea of her on this trip just put his nerves on overdrive.

"Fine," He snapped. "But you will do what I say, at all times."

"Deal." _'Yeah, right.'_ She thought.

His eyes narrowed at her.

He let the silence sit for a moment before stating, "And I would hardly call the week of activities you designed the happiest time of their lives. More like the week from hell." He shoved his shades on, temper fully flaring, and drove out of the hotel parking lot. "Now let's discuss the ground rules."

Laney smiled and got comfortable in the seat next to him. When she reached up to the radio, Dean quickly smacked her hand. "Rule number one. DON'T touch the radio."

Laney rolled her eyes and turned away, causing a very smug smile on Dean's face.


End file.
